Sina Academy's Own Cinderella
by SuperSandri
Summary: For once in Mina's life, she is the beautiful princess with a dashing prince who is glad to be by her side. One-shot. High School AU. MarcoMina.


_**Sina Academy's Own Cinderella **_

I fell in love with Mina and Marco as a couple. Help, this is not healthy.

I literally just want to be alive and happy, that's it.

Anyway, enjoy more high school AU.

* * *

The pale blue dress Mina wore tended to expose her shins when she sat down, thankfully, she made the conscious choice to wear leggings tonight. 80s music perfectly composed for a slow dance played throughout Sina Academy's streamer-clad gymnasium, allowing a melancholy tone to develop around the area.

Well, only melancholy to those who sat dateless on the gym stands.

People danced around the floor, genuine smiles on their faces while they held their date close. Internally, Mina wished that she hadn't tagged along with Annie and her two minions, who usually went by Bertl and Reiner, and had actual grown a pair to find a person to ask out.

The trio Mina joined up with to tackle the quest of the homecoming dance were currently busy with a partner on the dance floor; Reiner and his tall sweaty friend trying to not look like fools while they moved, and Annie, who managed to score a small prancing session with a blonde coconut by the name of Armin Arlert.

They looked happy, that was for sure, even with Bertl's sweating and constant stomps on Reiner's feet.

Mina's hands clutched into weak fists, mimicking the motion of holding someone's hand as the common estranged feeling seeped through her mind. Her bare feet touched the cold gym floor, her toe pointlessly nudging the pair of removed shoes that she had previously worn with the intention of use.

_"What bothers thee, fair maiden?" _

Recognizing the voice, Mina looked up from the plain activity of staring at the floor to see a familiar freckled face, "Oh, nothing, Marco. I'm just resting." She put on a partially-fake smile, trying to keep the tone positive, or at least neutral. She changed the subject to get her mind off things, "You look handsome tonight. Got that whole James Bond look going on."

Marco beamed modestly, touching the end of his black bow tie, "Thanks, it took my 5 hours to tie this thing, but I think I did good."

Mina seemed to agree, reaching up and over to him to grab the bow's ends, "It's all right, but the key is pinching it to get a good knot." After some tugs, the pig-tailed girl managed to adjust her friend's bow tie to a more secure degree of tightness. "There you go, Agent Bodt, lookin' fresh." The grin she gave him this time was a little more genuine than the last.

"Thank you, Princess Mina," Marco thanked, quietly taking a seat next to her as his female friend looked a tad confused at his choice of nickname.

"Princess?" Her face was the embodiment of bewilderment and gratitude, two emotions that barely went together hand in hand. In her experience, 'Princess' was a term she rarely identified with. Such a word was always reserved for the sweet, beautiful, brave, and strong.

And Mina was only… Mina. Just Mina. Nothing more than that.

Pulling herself in reality, the apparent 'princess' was at least courteous enough to reply, "W-w-well, um…" A childhood stutter felt the need to rear its head once more. "If you s-s-say um… so."

"It's my way of saying…" Marco started, taking a minor pause to put some effort into looking Mina in the charming gaze she called her eyes. "… you look very beautiful." His tone was real and raw, genuine and truthful above all, since Marco only lied in desperate situations.

Mina's face softened, flushing a slight pink as she looked down shyly, "T-thank you."

"Would you care to dance with me?" Marco requested, offering a hand to her.

"Don't you have a date?" Mina brought up, since a boy like Marco was usually sapped up like nectar during the week before most school social events.

"I came in a group with Jean, Sasha, and Connie, and lord knows what they're doing right now," Marco answered. "Actually, I don't think anyone wants to know what Sasha and Connie are doing."

Mina managed a mild chuckle, "Well, if you really want to…"

Mood elevated, Marco smiled brightly. He reached over to take her hand before standing up, "Then follow me, your majesty." Once he stood, Marco quickly noticed something that was a bit out of the line with the situation. "If you don't mind me asking, but did you forget to put on shoes today?"

Remembering her past actions, Mina jolted minutely before shaking her head, "No, not at all." Reaching down, she gathered her discarded footwear from the floor and propped them on her lap. "I just took 'em off a while back. A minute please." She then began the simple task of applying shoes to one's feet.

But before she could get far, Marco put his hand up to halt her, "Here, allow me, milady." Taking the pair from her lap, Marco knelt down like the gentleman he was and lifted the shoes to her petite feet, carefully slipping them in as if he were Prince Charming for the night.

Once Sina Academy's own Cinderella was shoe clad and properly prepared, she stood up on her feet and smiled at her faux-royalty, "Why thank you, Prince Marco." Linking her arm comfortably around his, she gave him her signature smile the shone with her usual every-day confidence. "Now, care to trip the light fantastic with me?"

"I have no idea what that means, but yes, I would be honoured."

* * *

IT IS MY QUEST TO INCREASE THE AMOUNTS OF MARCOMINA SHIPPERS. TO DO THAT, I AM RE-POSTING MY STORIES FROM TUMBLR OVER HERE.

I had too much coffee today...

Disclaimer, I do not own SNK.


End file.
